


"What're you thinking about?"

by alys24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alys24/pseuds/alys24
Summary: Excerpt from a from a late night phonecall between Dean and Cas who are in a long distance relationship while they're at college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a little while, and writing it was cathartic, so enjoy :)

"What're you thinking about?" Dean's voice came quietly through the phone.  

Cas sighed gently, "You don't want to hear about that." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Coz I'm thinking about the future." 

Dean was quiet for a moment. 

"It's fine, Dean, I get it. I know you'd rather cross those bridges when we get there. I just like thinking about how it's gonna be when this is all over." Castiel paused. "When we don't have to be so far apart."  

Long distance sucked. They both new it. Only getting to see each other once a month was hard, even if they did have it easier than a lot of people who were making long distance work. Castiel liked thinking about the future in order to get himself through the particularly hard days.  

"I miss you," he whispered down the line. 

"I miss you too, baby."  

For a little while they were quiet, just listening to each other's breathing.  

"Cas?" 

"Yeah, Dean?" 

"Tell me?" 

Cas pursed his lips for a second.  

"I like.... thinking about stupid things. Like picking out towels. Deciding what colours our living room walls are gonna be. Picking out our salt and pepper shakers - I like the little hugging elephant ones. Arguing over whether or not we can have a home gym even though I don't really want one. Organising the kitchen, setting up an office, picking out bed clothes, my bee boxers on the washing line next to your black ones." Cas pauses again, because Dean is almost too quiet.  

"Tell me more?" 

"I like imagining getting in from work and being able to kiss you. Imagining watching our fucking adorable little kids playing, dude, I can't wait till we can have kids together. You just know they're gonna be so cute, if we adopt or use donors or whatever. Picking up your mannerisms. That little quirk you have on the right side of your mouth when you smile." 

"Yours too, I bet they pick up your little pout you have when you're stroppy." 

Cas huffed a laugh and stuck his tongue out at Dean even though he wouldn't see it. 

"And god I hope they stick their tongues out at me when I tease them like you do."  

Cas blushed. 

"What else?" 

"Cooking with you. Just being able to spend a night watching TV with you, and not having a niggling countdown till you leave in the back of my head. Sharing a wardrobe with you, I think that'll be pretty cool. Not just having a bag full of clothes on the floor whenever we're together. God, waking up with you on Sunday mornings, and making you pancakes. Persuading you to get a puppy, because they're cute as fuck and you know it. Just. Being domestic with you. That's what I think about." 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." 

 


End file.
